murder_the_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zig Ashley
Zig Ashley was a character and main antagonist in Murder 5: A New Beginning. He was the ninth "victim" in the Hollywood Murders, killed in self defense by Lana Lloyd. He was portrayed by Kyrosnag. Description Zig, at first, appeared to be a bit of a joker and on good terms with everyone. After revealing himself as one of the killers, he was revealed to be truly insane. Appearances * Murder 5: A New Beginning * Murder: The TV Series (Cameo) Murder 5: A New Beginning Zig was shocked to hear of Jacob Ramirez's murder. Nadira Sloan said she needed a drink to clear her mind, she and Zig headed out to a club. Zig mingled with people while Nadira headed up to the VIP area. When he went to find her later, he found the VIP area empty. The next day he returned to set. Nina Holden discovered Amanda Rose's corpse in a closet on set. The police questioned the actors before they decided to move to Zig's house to regroup. The remaining cast, plus Braedon Harris, Roslyn Ross, and Marie Summers, brainstormed on what to do next and who the killer could be. Zig and Ethan Hawke split up to make sure all the entrances were locked. In the garage, Zig revealed himself to be the killer, striking Ethan over the head with a wrench. Ethan, dazed but still standing, tried to fight back, enraging Zig. He broke Ethan's neck before bashing his head in with the wrench. Zig found Nina outside and forced her onto a fencepost, impaling her through the back and out her abdomen. He next found Courtney Van Der Wahl, who had already been murdered by the other killer, and threw her body through a window of the house to scare the remaining survivors. He finally shot at them, striking Marie, before entering the house. Braedon tackled Zig, knocking the gun away toward Amy Hart. Braedon told her to shoot Zig and finish it but she turned on them, revealing herself to be the mastermind behind the murders, and instead killed Roslyn. Zig spotted Tara Noble trying to sneak out of the house and chased after her. Tara almost escaped but was caught and stabbed, Zig carried her back into the house and tossed her lifeless body into a corner of the room. Amy instructed Zig to dispose of Lana Lloyd and Keenan Reed. Lana and Keenan fought back, Zig stabbed Keenan twice in the abdomen, throwing him to the ground. Lana was able to gain the upper hand. Zig fell, landing on his own knife, while he screamed out in pain, Lana knocked the fridge over on him and crushed him. Victims # Jacob Ramirez - Stabbed in the abdomen with a hook, thrown from apartment balcony. # Amanda Rose - Disemboweled as a result of repeated stab wounds to the abdomen. # Ethan Hawke - Hit over the head with a wrench, neck broken, skull smashed. # Nina Holden - Forced onto a fence post, impaled through the back and out the abdomen. # Tara Noble - Stabbed in the gut. Trivia * Zig was portraying The Killer (Arthur Clyde) in the movie. * Zig's skin and shape were recycled for Ronan Sax. * Despite Zig having a higher body count, Amy Hart was indeed the mastermind being the Hollywood Murders. She let Zig have the majority of the victims, planning on framing him for the murders. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Main antagonist Category:Murder 5 Category:Deceased Category:Ninth person to die Category:Beaten Category:Stabbed Category:Knife victims Category:Crushed Category:Killers Category:Kyrosnag